Drawing: Cupids ? Yeah, They Bite
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Dean thinks he's just on a vampire hunt in New Yan City, formerly New York. Set pre-Season 1. One of the old vampires who'd survived the war bit Neo. A thousand years later Neo, now going by Yehuli, meets Dean on Valentine's because of killer Cupids.


_Author's Note:_This is set in my Drawing Universe but you don't have to read the others to get this. Messed with Canon to make vampire-Cupids, they look crazy.

* * *

**Drawing : Cupids ? Yeah, They Bite.**

Dean had been in New Yan City for weeks, on a vampire hunt. He didn't know why its name had changed from New York, it had been a good name. Shrugged and walked along the street. The vampires' killed couples that were breaking up, and those'd ramped up the closer it got to Valentine's. Since it was Valentine's night they'd try to kill a lot of people. Not if he killed them first, he blinked as he saw the pale-skinned man with long, black-hair again. He'd been seeing that guy everyday as long as he'd been in the city. Something about the man always felt familiar but he could never place it. Either way he would have sworn the man was following him.

* * *

He walked into an alley toward the old chocolate factory the vamps had built their nest in. When he'd checked earlier it hadn't any victims in it. Was the man an older vamp ? Or the vamp he was after, that'd explain it nicely. Reached for the machete as the man approached from the other end of the alley, his eyes glowed green in the light. The man really was pale and his lips looked dark-red in contrast.

Stopped for a second, unsheathed the machete and hissed "Who're you ? Have you been killing them ?." at the vampire.

"My name is Yehuli and no I haven't. I'm not the type of vampire you're looking for, I'm not a shark-o-vamp."

Yehuli tapped his canine teeth with his tongue and two snake-like fangs descended. That proved it couldn't be Yehuli. He only had two fangs, not a mouth-full of sharp teeth. Dean sheathed the sword, he hadn't known there were types of vampires. He'd thought there'd only been one but a second was right in front of him. Also he'd never heard a vampire insult they're own kind before, were they a sub-species or something ? Sam probably would 'ave known but Sam hadn't hunted since he'd left that he knew about.

He laughed and extended a hand "Shark-o-vamp, nice one man. So, Yehuli what're you doing here ?. My name's Dean, Dean Winchester."

Yehuli's fangs retracted and as he shook, he smiled " Never thought I'd meet a Winchester, nice to meet ya Dean. As for that, I think you might need some help with 'em."

The vampire really was good-looking, had a nice smile too, that must have been why they changed him.

Dean thought on it for a second "Suppose it couldn't hurt, long as you're not gonna go after me later."

"Already fed yesterday, c'mon we need to get in before they do. I'll keep 'em from smelling us."

"How're you gonna do that ?."

"Qi, I can manipulate the life energy to cover us."

Well, he'd never had to work with a vampire before and he'd always dismissed the whole Qi thing. But, if it worked he wasn't gonna complain. Found himself thinking that Sam'd be interested in Yehuli. Plus, he'd have an excuse to sneak into Stanford and see his little brother.

He followed the vampire into the factory "So, how's this Qi thing work ? Is it visible ?." The factory was still falling apart, the windows now covered in new garbage bags. Pulled out a flash-light, turning it on, and the machete covered in dead-man's blood.

Yehuli shook his head "Don't worry, it'll work and most times you can't see it."

* * *

Something rustled in the far-room and shot across the flash-light's beam. Light flooded the room as the lights turned on suddenly. He heard Yehuli hiss, but he stared at the vampires standing in front of them. Two were brown-haired, one was black-haired and the last two were blonds.

They were completely naked, shark-teeth gleamed and they're eyes turned orange as they smiled at each other. Dean startled as a deep growl left Yehuli's chest before the vampires' lunged. Swung the machete at the first one, it struck... but the vampire didn't slow down.

Exclaimed "Yehuli !. How many types of vampires are there ?."

"Too damned many."

Orange eyes glared and the vampire punched him, he flew backward. The machete dropped from his hand as he slammed into the wall. Breathless, he watched as Yehuli used a fancy kick to throw a dark-haired one into a blond. Got his breath back as he spotted the sword laying a few feet away and scrambled for it. A vampire slammed down on his back and sharp teeth sank into his shoulder. He bit down on a scream as the ripping-teeth sank into muscle, blood flowed.

* * *

"Dean !. Hang on, I'm coming."

Dean elbowed the vampire in the fore-head, it let go to snarl at him, then a crack sounded from behind him. Turned his head to see Yehuli throwing the black-haired ones body away. Yuhli's long, black-hair was blood-slicked like the dark-red mouth.

He'd never heard of vampires bitting other vampires, too many weird things today. Finally, Dean reached the sword and picked it up, his shoulder twinged. Saw a flash of light-blue energy against the wall and turned. It slammed into the brown and blond-haired vampires, they froze in place mid-snarl.

He rushed across the room to try and decapitate the closest blond, it took him four tries to do it. Thank God, that Qi stuff had paralyzed it somehow or he'd be dead. The machete was suddenly taken from him and the black-haired vampire decapitated the killer vamps in a single stroke each. They were both covered in vampire-blood and he stared as Yehuli spat out some blood.

Feeling concerned he asked "Ye, man ? Are you all right ?."

"Yeah, I'm fine. God, that tasted awful. Your shoulder though if I use some of my blood, I could probably heal you."

Dean froze, "No, no way man. You're not changing me."

The vampire held up his hands "Sorry, I forgot you're not used to my type. It takes being drained and having blood with venom put in to be changed. My just putting blood in your wound would heal it and it'd just leave your system in a few hours."

He exhaled in relief and replied "O.K, then you can try it."

Yehuli walked up to him, put a hand on his good shoulder and held a cut finger over the bite in his shoulder. As the blood landed, pain lanced through his shoulder. Became distracted from it as Yehuli kissed him, sure it tasted like blood, but he was a good kisser. His hand tangled itself in blood-slicked, black-hair as he kissed back. Groaned as the vampire's free hand wandered down his body, the pain stopped but the kiss didn't. Nothing could make him wish this kiss would end. Hissed as fingers brushed over his zipper.

As he pulled back to breath seconds later, Yehuli stopped with a confused look on his face. Yehuli blushed and said "I'm sorry, Dean. I...I don't know why I just did that."

"Don't worry, I like it. Something feels familiar about you, but what about you ?. Do you like me ?."

"Hell, yes. You probably noticed I live in the area, it'd take about a minute to get to my house. Need a shower first, but whatever right ?."

"Mmmhm."

* * *

It took a minute to get to Yehuli's house and five minutes before the water was hot. When he got under the spray, Dean groaned again as the vampire ran hands over his hips. He ran his own hands through Yehuli's hair and down the pale-skinned back. Smiled, as a few seconds later Yehuli's grip tightened and he hissed.

Doesn't remember when they moved to the bed-room. The blanket was dark-silver and one of the softest things Dean'd felt in a while. He didn't know who started it, just that soon enough he couldn't think for pleasure. Yehuli's eyes glowed soft-green in the moon-light. He found it odd but liked that he wasn't treated like something to be thrown out. Like the vampire thought he was familiar too. It was sappy, corny even, but it felt like he knew Yehuli. As if he had known the man before and loved him then.

After the black-haired man laid down beside him, dear God Yehuli was beautiful in the moon-light. Amazed at himself as he asked "Can we do this again next year ?."

"I don't know, you'd have to keep in touch with me then, Dean."

Dean smiled "I can do that easy if you write your number down."

Yehuli smiled back "Stay for breakfast, I'll write it down then."

* * *

Every year that he could manage, even though Yehuli helped on hunts, Dean still visited the vampire on Valentine's. They always just ended up talking about everything that'd happened to them. Sam always teased him about Yehuli, he actually didn't mind in this case, not at all. All because of a vampire-Cupid's bite.


End file.
